Blue phases are liquid crystal phases that appear in the between a chiral nematic phase and an isotropic liquid phase. Blue-phase LC has been applied to the LC display manufacturing due to its fast response and no need in rubbed alignment. However, such kind of LC operates in the blue phase mode and exhibits its advantages only over a quite limited temperature range. To solve the problem, some monomers can be added to the blue-phase LC, and the mixture is exposed to UV light for the curing treatment. This is the so-called polymer-stabilized blue phase (PSBP) LC, which may extend the temperature range of blue-phase mode.
Regarding the above-mentioned UV curing treatment, if a LC panel of the display has protrusion-typed electrodes, the UV exposure may be shielded and affected by the electrodes. The uneven exposure can lower the stability and uniformity of LC polymerization and diversify LC electro-optic characteristics, such as hysteresis and residual birefringence, in the blue-phase LC cell. This may at least causes the fact that the dark-state performance of the blue-phase LC display would be deteriorated. Consequently, it is in need to develop a new method for curing LC in the blue-phase LC display, which can provide a much uniform UV exposure, so as to improve the polymerization stability and electro-optic characteristics of the blue-phase LC.